Separation, filtration, accumulation and/or collection of target material from one or more fluids may be important in a variety of environments. For example, hydrophobic material, such as hydrocarbon-based material, may need to be separated from water. In another example, gas such as NOx and/or Radon may need to be separated from air. Related apparatus and/or processes may require a relatively large amount of energy to cause a separation, filtration, accumulation and/or collection of target material. Furthermore, related apparatus and/or processes may require a relatively large amount of energy to retrieve one or more fluids following a separation, filtration, accumulation and/or collection of target material. Moreover, related apparatus and/or processes may damage target material as a result of a separation, filtration, accumulation and/or collection of target material.